The Breakfast Table
by da psyco hentai
Summary: B/V. The Breakfast Table. Enough said.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or anything related to it. although I wish I did.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains lemon. All little children should run away now.  
  
The Breakfast Table  
  
"WOMAN!!!" The Saiyan Prince yelled loud enough for the people the next street over to hear. "Where is my breakfast?!?!"  
  
Bulma replied as sweetly as she could, "Well, considering the 'breakfast table' is in here, I suppose your breakfast would be in here too."  
  
Vegita walked in to the kitchen to see Bulma bent over in the fridge.  
  
~ Fuck, she has a sexy arse ~ Vegita thought to himself.  
  
Vegita sat down to his breakfast but was to busy watching Bulma to even take notice of his breakfast. She was dressed in one of her short nightie- things that barely covered her arse when she stood up.let alone when she was bending over.  
  
Bulma had toast on her plate and had the squeezie bottle of honey next to it. She felt like she was being watched so she turned around slightly to see Vegita looking at her with his customary smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Bulma questioned Vegita.  
  
"At what you think passes for clothing." He answered.  
  
Deciding to ignore his comment, Bulma turned around and started to squeeze honey onto her toast. In the process, some of it got on her fingers. While she was headed towards the fridge to put the honey away she saw Vegita still staring, which was unusual, considering he still had a plate full of food in front off him. Suddenly a devious idea popped into Bulmas head. She slowly, seductively started licking the honey off her fingers. Vegita seemed to tense up as he watched here.  
  
"What are you doing, onna?"  
  
"Just getting some honey off my fingers." She replied.  
  
Bulma opened the fridge door and before she had the chance to put the honey away, Vegita was behind her and breathing heavily on the back of her neck. His breathing was sending cold and hot flushes through her body.  
  
Slowly she turned around and faced Vegita, still licking honey off her fingers. "Can I help you with something?" she asked batting her eyelids innocently.  
  
Bulma pushed past Vegita and went back to her toast. Vegita seemed frozen to the spot in front of the fridge. Slowly he turned back towards the table and sat down. As he sat down Bulma noticed a large bulge in his pants.  
  
Bulma walked over to the table with her best catwalk strut. She sat opposite her literal price in shining armour.  
  
"Enjoying your breakfast, Vegita?" she smirked.  
  
Vegita looked down at his plate and realised he hadn't even touched it. Slowly and without taking his eyes off Bulma, he started eating. He wasn't going to give into her this time he thought. He had training to do, DAMN it. Bulma sat lower in her chair so her breasts were basically sitting on the table and started stroking Vegitas leg with her foot. The saiyan tensed and unwillingly moaned in his throat.  
  
"Do you like that, sexy?" Bulma whispered.  
  
All the saiyan could muster was an incoherent "Mmmm."  
  
Bulma sat up in her seat and watched Vegita for a minute. Then slowly she started to rise until she was standing in front of her chair. She lent over the table and then started crawling towards Vegita. Vegita moved his chair away from the table to give her room to move. Bulma took this as a sign that he was giving in and pounced, grinding her hips into his, moving fast enough to entice him into grabbing her and throwing her onto the table.  
  
He ripped her clothes off so swiftly that she didn't notice until his hands were needing her bare breasts. He started kissing her face, then neck. He found his way down to her stomach and licked the rest of the way down to her moist womanhood. He started nibbling on her clit as he slipped one, then two fingers inside of her. Bulma started bucking and moaning trying to control her orgasm, which she could feel rising rapidly.  
  
Vegita removed his fingers and stopped nibbling. Bulma moaned in frustration and pleasure. He knew what he did to her yet he always stopped just before she orgasmed. Without warning, Vegita thrust his pulsing manhood into her causing her to swiftly reach her orgasm. Vegita smirked as he slowly started to thrust. As he worked up speed, Bulma started moaning louder.  
  
"Oh Vegita faster.. harder.. Faster.. Harder. FASTer.. HARDer.. FASTER.. HARDER..OHHHH VEGITA!!!!  
  
Bulma reached her orgasm with an explosive thrust of her hips, which in turn caused Vegita to spill his seed inside of her.  
  
Vegita picked up his human lover in a moment of fleeting care and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He really wasn't going to get any training done today.  
  
The end 


End file.
